


Animagus Love

by Jadzia7667



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia7667/pseuds/Jadzia7667
Summary: Challenge premise:  In an old potions book recently inherited, Snape finds a potion which will allow him to become an Animagus immediately. But, when he used it, he can’t transform back. When Lupin comes to get his Wolfsbane potion, he finds a black chinchilla near a familiar potions book, and he understands what happened. The marauders had found the same, but theirs was in better shape. They didn’t use this potion because of the possible after-effects.Snape couldn’t know that a page was missing, because his book was too worn out.The headmaster takes advantage of Snape’s predicament to put him in Harry’s care, and he makes Harry believe that its Snape’s pet. When a cure is found, Snape decides to seduce Harry. They live happily ever after, though they have no chinchillas for pets – lmao. Challenge slightly adjusted for my own amusement – lol.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: I am nothing, JRK is all; I just play in her pond. The above challenge is from someone at TSS, I forget who. Sounded like fun…hope y’all enjoy it.

Chapter One

Professor Severus Snape was glad it was end of term. He did not miss the hundreds of screeching children running through the corridors getting into trouble, or the double role he was forced to play when school was in session. He did miss giving detention, but he supposed it was worth it to have peace and quiet for two months. Those two months a year were precious indeed to Severus Snape. It was only then that he could drop the severity of his teaching persona, the sarcasm and inherent unfairness of his role in front of his little snakes. It was difficult for him to maintain that role and still try to influence them to question what they were being told at home. He liked to think he succeeded, but he never really knew. 

This summer promised to be even more interesting and peaceful for him than years past. He’d had a package last evening, a rather large package. He turned his attention to it now. Tearing off the dull brown wrapping paper he was surprised to find a wooden box, marked with his name. He opened it with some interest, and found a parchment inside, addressed to him. 

_Professor Severus Snape_  
Potions Master  
Hogwart’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

_Dear Professor Snape:_

_Enclosed please find a large box of books; they belonged to your Great Uncle Ethbert. He passed away several days ago, and wanted you to have them. He was quite proud of you, in his own way. He also left you the key to his vault; you may come to fetch it at your earliest convenience._

_Obediently yours,_

_Barrister Herman Phelps  
Executor_

Snape sat there for some minutes, in shocked surprise. He didn’t even know he’d HAD a Great Uncle Ethbert. There seemed to be money attached, too; he’d think about that later. Galleons didn’t really interest him, but he supposed they’d come in handy.

He took the first book out of the box, glanced at the rest, made himself some tea, and settled down on his black velvet covered sofa to read. It was a book of ancient potions, with some extremely odd effects. Fascinating. This was going to be a delightful summer he thought idly to himself. No Potter. No Lupin. Very little Headmaster. Just himself, his books, his peace and his potions. Severus Snape was a contented man indeed at just that moment.

His eyes widened in shock as he turned the next page. Now this was something to peruse in great detail, he thought. If he was right, this particular potion would give one the gift of the Animagus. He moved to his desk, began taking notes, and absently waved his want to levitate the tea tray closer to him. He was lost in his reading, lost in his analyzing of the potion recipe in front of him. If thoughts of deep green eyes and untidy hair crossed his mind, he did not admit it, even to himself.

Severus Snape had always wanted to be an Animagus. He was nearly insane with envy when he realized that his two nemeses in school, James Potter and Sirius Black, were both powerful Animagi. It drove him crazy that no matter how hard he tried, he could never master the skill. To find out that Lupin, that mangy mutt, was a werewolf and didn’t even NEED Animagus powers was the final straw, cementing his hatred of them all. He sat back some hours later in triumph. He’d analyzed the potion thoroughly and was convinced it wouldn’t harm him. Now all that remained was the brewing of it, and the drinking of it. Then he’d have the one power he lacked, had lacked all his life. He wanted it so badly he could taste it.

“Perhaps then the boy….” No, best not to let his thoughts go there. He spent most of the school year keeping thoughts of that boy firmly out of his conscious mind. ‘they come out in your dreams, Severus’ his mind whispered to him. He shoved those thoughts away as he always did. He didn’t allow himself to dwell on endless verdant eyes, glowing with passion and fury. He didn’t allow himself to think of lightly tanned skin over smooth muscle. He didn’t allow himself to wonder what that crisp mass of untidy hair would feel like under his fingertips. He didn’t allow himself to speculate about how those rosy red lips would feel under his own, or what the boy would taste like. He didn’t allow himself to acknowledge that what he wanted was the boy’s respect. For him, Harry Potter, to see Severus as simply a man, worthy of respect. Only then could their relationship shift from that of severe teacher and unwilling student into something else. Severus NEVER let himself dwell on what that ‘something else’ might be.

In his excitement, his triumph, his desire to finally have the skill he’d always wanted, Severus Snape made a mistake. In retrospect it was a rather fortuitous one; however, the fact remained that Severus Snape made a mistake, on an order of magnitude so large it was difficult to comprehend. Let us simply allow for the fact that he was…distracted. Severus Snape didn’t notice the fact that this particular potion had no antidote. Later, he would be shocked at his carelessness, at his lack of foresight and planning. Right now, he just wanted to make the potion and become an Animagus. 

He went to dinner as usual, talking little with the other teachers and the Headmaster. He ate mechanically, thoughts focused on his new potion. He was pulled from his reverie by the sound of Albus’ voice.

“Are you quite all right, Severus?” The Headmaster’s voice was as cheery as ever, his eyes twinkled just as much. 

“Yes, of course, Albus. I’ve got some new books that are taking up quite a bit of research time, that’s all.” Severus felt a bit defensive. He knew Albus would think this was a bad idea.

“Of course, my boy, of course. Your Great Uncle Ethbert, was it? I remember him well; we were at school together. Brilliant man.” The headmaster knew exactly what Severus was thinking; he chuckled to himself as he considered the possibilities. No, he wasn’t going to discourage Severus, not at all. His own crystal ball told him there would need to be a strong catalyst afoot this summer, if things were to go as planned. 

“Severus? The Wolfsbane? It will be ready for Remus in time?” Severus nodded. How he hated making that potion for the mangy mutt. 

“Tell him to come to my lab tomorrow afternoon and he shall have it.” The trademark sneer of annoyance was firmly in place. “Do tell him not to be late; my time is valuable. If you’ll excuse me.” Severus swept back to his dungeon laboratory, intent on finishing the dratted Wolfsbane so he could get on with making the Animagus potion. Maybe he’d turn into a snake and bite the mangy mutt when he showed up, he thought with nasty glee. Just because he was more friendly than the students ever knew didn’t mean he’d ever learned to like Remus Lupin. That man had entirely too much influence with the boy. Severus stopped the tracks his thoughts were speeding down. 

He finished the Wolfsbane in short order and set it aside to cool. The he lined up his ingredients for his potion. He chopped and sliced, ground and skinned, until all was in readiness. This was a complicated potion; he was more than up to the task. Still it didn’t cross his mind that there should be an antidote. Such are the vagaries of fate, particularly when helped along by wily old coots.

In the early hours of the morning, the potion was finally finished. It only needed now to cool for several hours, then it would be ready. He carefully bottled it into individual vials, labeled it plainly in his spidery script, and collapsed exhausted on his bed.

His sleep was troubled by fragments of dreams, as it had been since Christmas of last year, when he’d noticed the growth spurt of one Harry Potter. Odd, how tactile those dreams were. He felt hot breath in his ear, warm skin against his cooler body, damp hardness against his belly. He woke with a gasp, the image of untidy black hair and green eyes dark with passion still etched upon his mind. Dear Gods…was that…did he? He raced off to the shower, mortified at the liquid reminder of just how improper his dream had been.

He decided to dress comfortably, in loose pants and a t-shirt. He wasn’t sure how this transformation was going to proceed, or what animal he’d turn into. He hoped it was a snake, so noble, so fitting to his persona. Not at all suitable to his actual personality, but it would suit the stern Potions Master he had to be. He left his bedroom, got himself some breakfast and the ever present cup of tea, then opened the door to his lab. Cautiously he checked the potion. It was cool, no changes in color (odd, it was the same color as Harry’s eyes) or viscosity. He decided it was safe to take. He still didn’t think about the fact that there was no antidote. He opened the vial, and downed the dose, then eased himself up to the tabletop, sitting on it, to wait. If he was going to be a snake, he didn’t want to start out on the floor where he couldn’t see anything. This turned out to be a very good decision.

He felt the transformation begin almost immediately. He felt himself shrinking, shifting, changing. Into what, he knew not. Dark dots spun in front of his eyes and he lost consciousness for a few moments. When his eyes opened, he knew the transformation was complete. The first thing he noticed was fur, soft silky black fur. It was almost velvety in its texture and of darkest ebony. ‘Definitely not a snake, then,’ he thought with a snort of amusement. The next thing he noticed was a very long tail, curled up behind him; he felt it rather than saw it. ‘What sort of animal has that kind of tail?’ he wondered with some curiosity. Cautiously he extended his…arm…. He noted that it had become rather tiny, as the rest of him was much smaller than he’d imagined he could be. He noted he was sitting on his hind legs, front paws extended. They looked rather like squirrel paws, but he was fairly certain he wasn’t a squirrel. He cautiously walked across the table, searching for some kind of reflective surface, so he could see himself properly. 

He knew that the Animagus became that which his personality most closely resembled. Many people were dogs or cats. Some few were other animals, as James Potter had been. The stag was fiercely protective of its offspring; that quality in James Potter is what gave him that particular Animagus form. Severus wondered mightily what animal he had become, and why. He sat in silence for some minutes, wondering what to do next. He was in no hurry to change back; he wanted to explore this new body. It finally occurred to him that there was no antidote available, but he simply assumed he’d be able to will himself back to his human form, as the true Animagi did. He was wrong, but since he didn’t try, he didn’t know that.

Suddenly he heard a voice. Oh fabulous. Just what he needed. Remus Lupin in his laboratory, chuckling over whatever animal he’d become. He immediately tried to will himself back to human form. Nothing. Oh damnation. He tried again. Nothing. Remus’ voice was still calling him. Oh damn. He was going to need some help. Severus Snape did not like asking for help. Particularly when he didn’t have a voice to do so with.

A moment later Remus Lupin entered the lab. He spotted the Wolfsbane, pocketed the vials, and was going to leave when his attention was caught by the table in the middle of the room. On it was a book, several pages of notes, and…a black velvet Chinchilla. How very odd. Remus chuckled, still looking for Snape. He’d at least thank the man properly. Remus had manners even if Snape didn’t. He glanced at the book on the table, and made conversation with the chinchilla.

“Where’s your Master, boy? My, you are a handsome specimen, aren’t you?” Remus voice was rather childlike, with that quality people have in it when they talk to animals. Severus cringed. His mouth opened. A tiny squeak popped out. He was appalled at the noises he was making.

Remus looked around. Not seeing a cage or food dishes, he scooped the chinchilla up in his palms, stroking it gently. Remus rather liked chinchillas. They made wonderful pets; they were loyal to a fault, smarter than many people he knew, and were capable of bonding to their owners. They were also fearful of new people, places and situations, very shy, and required cool temperatures to survive in captivity. Remus mused out loud. “Where’s Severus, little one? Where’s your cage? No wonder he’s got a chinchilla, it’s so cold in these dungeons, you must love it.” Absently he scratched behind the animal’s ears. 

“Are you hungry?” All Remus got in response was a squeak, so he conjured some raisins and fed one to the animal. He grasped it between his tiny paws and nibbled with relish. Snape was cringing inwardly. He hated raisins. However, his animal self evidently loved them.

As the chinchilla ate his treat, Remus idly perused the notes and book in front of him. Part of his mind noted that this particular chinchilla, while tense, wasn’t acting like a typical chinchilla. There were no barks of fear and outrage. He seemed exceptionally tame, thought Remus.

A few moments later, reading the book, he gasped. A few moments more, while reading the notes, he began to laugh. Long and loud. He stroked the chinchilla between his ears, calming him; he’d been startled by the noise of Remus’ merriment.

“Severus, is that you?” The chinchilla just managed to move his head in something approaching a nod. 

“Hmmm. I’ll take that as a yes. Do you know how to change back?” The chinchilla moved his head sideways, to indicate, not a clue.

Remus laughed again. “Severus, there’s a reason nobody uses that potion. There’s no antidote. It doesn’t make you a true Animagus; it just allows you to slip into your animal form.” He chuckled again. “I’d never have taken you for a chinchilla, Severus. A snake, perhaps. A viper, I’d thought. Or a vulture. Certainly not a chinchilla. He gave Severus another raisin, and put him carefully in his pocket.

“We’d better see the Headmaster about this, Severus. Hold on, it’s going to be a bumpy ride.”

TBC


	2. Chapter One

Chapter Two

Remus strode carefully along the corridors, trying not to jostle the small animal in his pocket. He was still chuckling to himself when he arrived at the Headmaster’s office. He spoke the password and was admitted.

“Albus, we have a small problem, I’m afraid.” Remus eyes were twinkling just as much as Albus’ ever did.

“Of course, sit down. Tea?” Remus accepted a cup gratefully. Then he conjured a small shallow bowl of water. He set it carefully on the Headmaster’s desk and smiled.

“Wait till you see what Severus has done to himself, Albus. He got ‘hold of a potions book with the same potion recipe in it that James and Sirius almost used during our third year. You remember?”

The Headmaster looked puzzled. Inside Remus’ pocket, Severus Snape was simply seething. So, this wasn’t even original, was it? It was probably a prank of some sort. He sighed, thinking to himself that he was thirsty and he wanted out of the pocket he was in.

Remus continued speaking to the Headmaster, relating the situation as he knew it. A few moments later they were both laughing uproariously. Severus then felt hands around his middle, gently lifting him out and setting him on the desk. Seeing the water bowl, he scurried over to it and sipped delicately at it.

“He’s a chinchilla, Headmaster, and I don’t know how to change him back. Do you?”

“I’m afraid not, Remus.”

“Who’s going to take care of him, Albus, until we figure out how to change him back?” 

The wily old man seemed to be lost in thought. In reality, he was just laughing. After a time he said, “There’s only one student here over the summer, Remus. He was supposed to be perfecting his Occlumency skills this summer, but that’s clearly not going to happen right now. Why not let Harry take care of him? He wouldn’t need to know that this is, in fact, Professor Snape. We could just tell him the Professor has been called away on business and there wasn’t time to get anyone else. Harry likes animals; this might be fun for them both.”

Remus snorted. “If Harry knew who it was, he’d refuse. As things are, he’d enjoy it quite a lot.”

“Then it’s settled. We’ll need a cage, food, bedding, toys, then we can tell Harry.” The Headmaster’s voice was full of something. Remus wasn’t sure what it was. Could it possibly be satisfaction he was hearing. No, of course not.

He put Severus back in his pocket, stroking his ears. He tried to reassure the man. “It shouldn’t be too difficult to prepare an antidote, but it will take some time, I’m afraid. In the meantime, you’re in good hands with Harry. He likes pets; he wanted one, but Sirius wouldn’t let him. Said they’re too much work.” Remus snorted. As though chinchillas were more work than DOGS.

“Let’s go get you a new house, old man, and the things you’ll need while you’re staying with Harry.”

Severus cringed. That boy was going to be touching him. All summer, most likely. He wondered if chinchillas could get erections. Looking down at himself, he saw they could. He sighed. It was going to be a long summer. At least he could understand what was being said to him.

An hour later, they were back in Severus’ quarters. Remus was setting up his cage, saying only, “We’ve got to make this look realistic for Harry, you know.” It was a large wire cage, easily six feet wide, eight feet deep and six feet tall. The bottom was covered in pine shavings, to protect his paws, and he was set inside it. A dish of chinchilla pellets was set down next to him, and a water bottle was attached to the side of the cage, within easy reach. He discovered he liked sucking water from the bottle much better than licking it out of a bowl. He sat down in front of his bowl of food and began nibbling at it as Remus attached shelves, added a sleeping bunker, and put some toys inside. The final touch was a salt wheel, and a pumice stone. 

“The stone is for you to chew on, Severus. It’s necessary for you to chew frequently, so your teeth remain healthy,” Remus explained the care and feeding of chinchillas to the man who was stuck being one for the foreseeable future. “You have that box over there to sleep in. The ends are cut off so you can roll in and out. You’re expected to run and jump from shelf to shelf, and to use this wheel for exercise. These are your toys. You’ve got a sand bath, too, but Harry will be giving you that. You’ll like it, I promise.” Remus was laughing again. The chinchilla scowled at him, if such a thing were possible, and Remus calmed himself.

“I’m sorry, old man; it’s just that you look so benign. One almost could call you cuddly.” Remus laughed again and went to get Harry to look after Snape’s pet.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A knock at the door made our hero look up from his Potions book. He was bored; he’d been trying to read for the past two hours. He was waiting to be told what his training over the summer would be. “Come in.” His voice was sulky.

“Harry! How are you?” The boy launched himself at Remus, enfolding him in a tight hug.

“It’s good to see you Remus. Are you going to be teaching me this summer?”

Remus nodded. “For now, yes. Professor Snape was supposed to work with you on Occlumency, but he’s been called away. I’ll train you in DADA techniques until he returns. While he’s away, Harry, I need your help. Come with me, please.”

The young man and his de facto godfather trooped through the castle and down to the dungeons. 

Harry asked, “Isn’t this Professor Snape’s personal quarters? I shouldn’t be here; he’d kill me.”

“Harry. He would not.”

“Yes he would. That man hates me, I don’t understand why. I wish he’d….” Harry’s voice broke off. All he wanted was for Snape to stop looking at him like he was a little boy. He was seventeen, for Circe’s sake, a grown man in the eyes of the law, at least.

“It will be all right, Harry, trust me. He won’t be mad at you for being here. He’s likely to be grateful at the end.” Remus’ was still laughing to himself, but silently now. It wouldn’t do to let anything slip.

They entered Snape’s rooms and Harry’s eyes goggled. He hadn’t expected such good taste, such cozy elegance, or such nice colors to be in the home of the irascible older man. The main room was cozy, filled with bookshelves, comfortable furniture, a desk, and a tiny kitchen area. Off to one side he saw doors leading to a bedroom and bath. The other side had an enormous fireplace, and doors leading to Snape’s lab and storage area. He sat down on the black velvet sofa placed perpendicular to the fireplace and smiled. “Wow, this is pretty. Who’d have thought Snape had good decorating taste?” 

“Professor Snape, Harry.”

Harry sighed. His eyes spotted the chinchilla in the cage. “Wow! I love chinchillas. They’re so cute, and smart, and fun to pet.” He broke off.

“Go ahead, Harry, go make friends with him. That’s why we’re here. When Professor Snape was called away so suddenly, he was unable to make arrangements to care for his pet. The Headmaster and I were hoping you wouldn’t mind taking care of him for awhile.”

Harry was nodding happily. “Sure! I know how. I was hoping Sirius would let me have one, but he won’t. You think the Professor would let me play with him after he gets back, too?”

“Maybe, Harry.” Remus caught the glint in the eye of the chinchilla, and nearly laughed again.

Harry sat down in front of the cage and began speaking soothing nonsense at the chinchilla, attempting to get the small animal used to the sound of his voice. He knew it took time to get the fearful animals to trust their human caretakers. He knew you could not approach from the top to pick them up, or they’d try to hide. He knew how to feed them, what they should eat, and how to play with them. He explained what he already knew to Remus in between talking to the animal. Then it occurred to him.

“What’s his name?”

Remus was at a loss. “Err….Grim, I suppose. As in The Grim Spectre of Death.”

Harry laughed. “Figures Snape would pick a scary name for a little sweetie like this one. Grim it is.” He didn’t notice the chinchilla cringing in embarrassment.

‘I am not sweet!’ Snape was beside himself. How was he going to deal with this for an entire summer? Oh dear Gods, the boy was holding out a raisin. He took it, nibbled it, savoring the taste. His whiskers were quivering from the touch of the boy’s hands on his mouth where he’d plucked the raisin up.

It was going to be a long summer.

“Hey! I think he likes me. He just took a raisin from me.” Harry was triumphant. He wanted to pet that soft fur more than anything. A few minutes later, he did, stroking his fingers down the chinchilla’s back, rubbing between his ears, softly stroking his tail.

Snape thought he’d died and gone to heaven. Or hell. He didn’t care. As long as the boy kept touching him. 

“Harry.” The hands left his skin as Harry turned to look at Remus.

“I’m going to reset the Professor’s wards to admit you whenever you’d like. Do what you need to do to keep this little one safe and happy. You may bring your books down here and study if you’d like to. Just don’t make messes of the Professor’s things.”

“Remus, I wouldn’t do that. I like the Professor. I just can’t show him that; he’d annihilate me in class. He hates me, he really does. But I…respect him. He’s taught me a lot. I like him too. I think we’d have a lot in common if he could just stop being such a git.”

Remus considered that and decided Harry was right. He began to have an idea of what was going through the Headmaster’s mind. He hoped Harry wouldn’t get hurt by this. At that point, he really didn’t see how he could. He acknowledged to himself that it was possible the Headmaster was right in throwing these two together so often. Harry was no average teenager after all; he needed someone older to keep him grounded.

Meanwhile, Severus was nearly in shock. The boy liked him? The boy respected him? What manner of fresh hell was this? When he returned to his human form how was he supposed to keep his hands off his student now? He sighed heavily and went to run off some energy in his wheel.

Harry busied himself making sure the food and water dishes were full, and in sweeping up excess pine chips. Then he prepared to leave, saying to Severus, “I’ll be back later, Grim. I’ve got to have dinner and get my homework.” He turned to Remus.

“D’you think Snape would mind if I slept down here? It’s nicer than the dorms, and I’d be close by in case Grim gets lonely.”

Remus considered that and finally nodded, looking at Grim. “I think that would be fine. You two can get to know each other.” He swore he saw a look of surprised shock in the eyes of the chinchilla, and smothered a laugh. He knew Harry was gay, even if Snape didn’t. He decided that while he would not encourage a relationship, he certainly wouldn’t hinder it. It was going to be an interesting summer to be sure.

The two, Harry and Remus, spent the evening having dinner and practicing defensive techniques. Later, Harry appeared in Snape’s quarters again, carrying his trunk and his books. He set himself up on the black velvet sofa. He’d considered using Snape’s bedroom but had no real wish to die the horrible death he thought he’d receive for his temerity.

He stripped off his robes and undergarments so he could take a quick shower. Learning how to beat the snot out of Dark Wizards made a person sweaty. He stopped by Grim’s cage on his way, giving him a raisin and adding some oats to his food dish. “The book says oats are a good supplement for adult chinchillas, Grim. I hope you like them. Don’t get sick; Snape will murder me in my sleep. You’re an odd choice of pet for him, I guess. Maybe not. I don’t know. I’ll be back, I have to shower. I smell.” The chinchilla sat frozen. If Harry didn’t know better, he’d think it was staring.

Snape was almost drooling. All that beautiful naked boy right here in his chambers, for him to look at. Oh mercy. He noticed the boy was not actually a boy anymore, by the size of his flaccid cock. It was magnificent. He let his eyes wander all that pale sun kissed flesh, the strong shoulders and arms, the well muscled legs, the sweetly curved arse. He sighed. Nothing he could do about it now. However, he was determined to make the boy his, now that he knew Harry at least liked and respected him. Perhaps he could turn that into something more, the something more he himself craved. Oh mercy.

Harry came back from the shower, hair damp, skin flushed, and wearing only a terry cloth robe. He sat down in front of Grim’s cage. He opened it and extended his cupped palms. He spoke soothingly and encouragingly, nonsense syllables, praise for his fine coat, and so forth. After a few minutes, Grim leapt into his hands. Harry held him carefully, petting him gently, snuggling him up against his chest. He murmured.

“You’re such a sweet boy, Grim. So soft, so handsome. Your owner’s handsome too, do you know that? He drives me crazy, I swear. He’s so mean sometimes; I can see beneath it, but he won’t ever drop that mask, even when I try to make him so mad he forgets he has it on. I don’t know if we’ll ever get to be friends, but I can be friends with you.” He continued to pet the chinchilla for some time. Eventually he set him back in his cage. He made himself a cup of tea and settled on the sofa with his Potions book to study some more. After a time, he drifted off to sleep.

Snape resolved to himself that he’d drop that mask the first chance he got, as soon as he was human again. 

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The next two weeks passed quickly. During the day, Harry studied DADA techniques, learned hand to hand combat, and played with Grim whenever he could. He gave him sand baths, which the animal loved, often sitting up and begging for one. He made sure he was fed and had enough water. He gave him treats, but not too many. He took very good care of Professor Snape, in fact. The Professor, for his part, enjoyed the attention. Never before had anyone cared so much about his welfare. Never before had anyone fixed his meals, bathed him, made sure he was entertained. He learned a lot about Harry that he hadn’t known in those two weeks; he felt terrible about the way he’d treated him in the past, and the assumptions he’d made. 

Evenings were spent on the black velvet couch, with Harry doing his end of term homework, while Grim sat on his lap, cuddling. As often as possible, Grim would climb to Harry’s shoulders, curl his tail around Harry’s neck, and nibble at his ear playfully. To Harry, this was normal chinchilla behavior. He had no idea how much the Professor was enjoying this rare chance to show affection. As he studied, he talked to the small animal, sharing his thoughts, his feelings, his hopes, his dreams, his desires. Sometimes, the Professor was quite faint with desires of his own. 

He fell deeply in love with Harry during this time; it had always been there inside him, needing only the catalyst of a new context between them to come to life. Harry, for his part, was able to know the Professor very well, simply by spending time in his rooms, reading his books, touching his things. He was careful not to disturb anything, but he found himself feeling more for the Professor than he’d ever thought he could. He walked around the room, pacing, with Grim on his shoulder, one evening. He sat down at the Wizard’s chess set, and said to Grim, “I wish Severus was here; we could play chess. I’d lose, but it’d be fun. I think we must like a lot of the same things.” 

He got up and walked to the fireplace bookshelves. “Look, Grim. We like the same music, the same books, and the same kind of art.” He pointed at a painting on the wall that he particularly loved. It was an abstraction in blues and greens, awash with light and emotion. He put a CD on the Professor’s CD player; classical music came out a moment later, soothing both of them. 

“He even likes chocolate, Grim. I saw his stash in the kitchen when I was getting tea the other day.” Harry really hoped he could convince the Professor to be his friend when he came back. He said as much to the small animal cuddling his shoulder, and was rewarded with a friendly bark of agreement. 

“I know you like me, Grim. I hope the Professor will let himself. I really do. He’s so…educated, cultured, intense, drop dead gorgeous. What would he want with me?” Harry was discouraged; he decided he needed to work on his confidence skills.

The chinchilla that was Professor Snape was deeply touched. He nuzzled Harry’s neck; it was the only way he could express his affection at that moment. He really needed to have a talk with that boy, just as soon as he was human again. He started in surprise as someone entered the Professor’s rooms.

It was Remus Lupin. “Harry, how are you? The Headmaster would like to see you for a moment, if you don’t mind. I volunteered to come tell you.” Harry departed.

“Hello Severus, how are you feeling these days? Furry?” Remus chuckled as Snape scowled at him. “I just wanted to tell you that Albus has been able to find an antidote. It’ll be ready tomorrow. He said to tell you he wants Harry here when you change back, all right? We’ll explain it to him then.” 

That suited Snape’s plans very well. Very well indeed. Remus put him in his cage and left, but Snape didn’t close his eyes till he heard Harry return. He was rewarded with a raisin, a long pet and cuddle, and the murmured words, “I don’t know why the Headmaster wanted to see me, he just offered me tea, then sent me away. I’d rather have been here with you. I miss Severus…oh, don’t tell him I call him that, all right…but since I can’t have him, I’m quite enjoying your company, Grim.” Severus smiled at that, and fell asleep to the touch of Harry’s hand on his back.

 

The next day, as Harry was waking up, the Headmaster and Remus knocked at the door, then entered. Harry made tea and sat back down on the sofa, shaking the sleep from his eyes.

“Good morning. Was there something you wanted?”

The Headmaster smiled at him. “Yes, Harry. We’ve something to tell you, and something to show you.” Harry blinked in confusion; he was nearly always confused when Albus spoke. 

“Bring Grim over to me, will you?” Harry did.

Albus petted him and told him, “We’ve got the antidote, Severus. Are you ready?” Harry goggled.

“You mean…he…that’s…ohmygods…he’s going to kill me.” Albus chuckled.

“No, Harry. He’s not. Just wait.” Albus and Remus explained to him what had happened. Harry’s face flamed with the memory of all he’d told the animal. All he’d told to…Snape….oh dear Gods. He’d called him Severus to his face, confessed how he felt. Harry wished the ground would open up and swallow him. 

“Harry.” Remus was looking at him. “Are you all right? I assure you there’s nothing to worry about. Just sit quietly and try to restrain yourself from running and hiding, all right?” Harry gulped, nodded and squared his shoulders. He wasn’t ashamed of how he felt. Snape was just going to have to deal with him.

Remus handed the Headmaster a vial of a noxious looking substance. Albus uncorked it, set Grim gently down on the floor, and knelt beside him. He tipped the vial into the animal’s mouth and helped him swallow it. Then he sat back in his chair. They waited. It took five minutes for the change to occur. Then Professor Snape was sitting on the floor, in all his glory, and the pants and t-shirt he’d been wearing when he changed. He got up slowly.

He fixed a glare on the Headmaster, who merely chuckled at him. “I’ll bet you had something to do with this, didn’t you, Albus?” The wily old man shook his head in silent laughter.

“Now, now, Severus, do calm down. You’ll frighten the boy, and I don’t think you want to do that, do you? I didn’t do anything; I merely…assisted you in your quest.”

Severus snorted at that. He turned to Remus and said, “Thank you, for your research on the antidote. I appreciate your time.” For the first time in his life, he smiled at Remus Lupin.

Then he turned around to face Harry. Harry had gone very quiet and still. His face was pale, a light film of sweat on his brow. His hands were shaking. He was plainly terrified that Severus was going to be angry with him for the things he’d said, the liberties he’d taken in the Professor’s quarters, and the things he’d said. ‘Bugger!’ thought Harry to himself, ‘He’s going to kill me. Now he knows I have a crush….’ His thoughts were cut off as Severus advanced on him. Wait, he didn’t look angry. The trademark sneer was nowhere in sight. Instead, Snape’s face looked almost…happy. His eyes were not cold, dark slits of anger. They were bottomless pools of deepest ebony, and they seemed…warm. Harry shook his head slowly. He was deeply confused.

Severus stopped in front of Harry without a word. He used both his hands to lift Harry so their eyes were level. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and simply held him for a moment. Harry could feel the warmth of his body next to his own. He didn’t dare say a word. This felt entirely too good to disturb in any way.

He felt strong fingers tilting his chin. Snape’s strong fingers, long and elegant and powerful. He was looking into his eyes. He saw that thin mouth open, the lips moist and soft. Then Severus Snape kissed Harry Potter and the world tilted on its axis. Things would never be the same, not ever. The magic crackled in the room as two mouths met, tongues collided and dueled, exploring one another thoroughly. Harry thought he was going to faint from the sweetness of that kiss. Snape’s knees started to buckle; he turned them both and they tumbled onto the sofa, oblivious to the fact that there were still two other people in the room.

Severus kissed Harry with all the pent up passion and love that was inside him for this sweet boy. No, man, he reminded himself. His Harry was a man; he was no longer a boy. Thank the Gods. He moaned low in his throat. Harry answered him with equal intensity, sucking his tongue, tangling his fingers in Severus’ hair. That kiss seemed to go on forever.

Finally, a loudly cleared throat brought them back to themselves. Their faces turned towards their guests. Both faces were flaming with embarrassment and shining with love for one another.

Remus turned to Albus and said, “You win. I owe you twenty Galleons. I didn’t think they’d figure it out till next week sometime.” The Headmaster chuckled and accepted the cash. He cleared his throat again and gazed at the two boys he loved as his own children.

“I am happy to see you two getting along so well, Severus, Harry. We’ll leave you in a few moments; you have much to discuss, I am sure. I just want to remind you that Harry is still a student here at Hogwart’s.” His eyes twinkled at the identical looks of dismay on their faces.

“What that means is that I will have to grade Harry’s Potions work, and administer his tests. We would not want any accusations of undue favoritism to arise. As you are well aware, Severus, there is no rule forbidding relationships between students and teachers, as long as it is not coerced. I would encourage you both to be discreet until Harry graduates, but that, of course, is up to the both of you.”

Severus spoke, voice raspy with passion. “Remus? Will you stand in as Harry’s de facto godfather? I simply can’t face the mangy mutt right now.” Remus nodded, smiling. Severus turned to Harry.

“I have wanted you for a very long time. I have always felt respect for you, and liking. I could not show it without risk of breaking my cover, Harry. I’ve come to know you very well over the past few weeks. I know you don’t know me quite as well, chocolate stash notwithstanding.” Harry chuckled and Severus smiled at him, sweetly. Remus thought how very odd it was to see that look on Severus’ face.

“Harry. I love you. I know you don’t love me back, but perhaps you will. I’d like your permission to court you, to spend time with you, to see if you can possibly feel the same way I do. Remus, do I have your permission to do so?”

Remus spoke softly. “It depends on Harry. I won’t stand in the way of his happiness. Neither will I force him into something he doesn’t want.”

Harry found his voice at last. “Hello? I AM in the room, Remus.” Everyone chuckled.

Harry turned to Severus, took his hands, and kissed him gently on the lips. “Severus. I fell in love with you last Christmas. I didn’t know how to approach you; you’re rather intimidating in classes you know.” He smiled fondly, squeezed the older man’s hands in his own. “Besides, I wasn’t of age yet; you might not have taken me seriously. Of course you have my permission to do anything you like; I feel as though I know you very well, but there’s always more to learn.” His eyes turned hungry; Severus caught his breath at that look of innocent passion in the eyes of his beloved.

Harry continued, his voice full of promise. “I’m sure there’s quite a lot you can teach me, Severus. “

Severus swallowed hard and nodded, unable to speak. He was about to ravish the boy right there where he sat. 

“In that case, I give full permission for one Severus Snape to court one Harry Potter. If the two decide so, I give permission for them to become engaged, bonded and wed. However, any bonding should wait until Harry graduates.” Remus voice was soft, but firm. He loved his godson, but he wasn’t going to let him ruin his education.

“I quite agree, Remus. We can wait, if we must.” Severus looked at Harry, who agreed. “However, whenever he is ready, I’d like him to move into my quarters. When is entirely up to him, of course.”

“Severus. My things are here already. We might as well begin as we mean to go on. Ron may need some time to get used to this, anyway. I’d rather be here with you.” Harry’s smile was bright as the sun. Severus kissed him softly and wondered what he’d done right to deserve having this delightful man in his life.

“Remus. Thank you. Please tell Sirius I’ll be along to speak to him in a few weeks. After he recovers.” Harry chuckled. “He’s not going to like this one little bit, but if he loves me, he’ll get over it. Tell him that, please.” Remus nodded.

“We’ll leave you now. We expect you both for dinner, though.” Albus’ eyes twinkled at the two boys before him. He thought that might convince them to come up for air once in awhile.

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The Headmaster and Remus left as quickly as they’d come. Harry sat quietly, drinking in the face of his beloved.

“Oh, Harry. Are you sure? Sure this is what you want? That I am what you want?” Severus face was uncertain. Harry moved closer to him, sliding his legs up and over so that he was sitting in Severus’ lap. Gently, he kissed his mouth, then sat back.

“I’ve never wanted anyone, until you. Never loved anyone as much as I love you. Think about it, Severus, we’re rather well matched. We have similar childhoods; similar likes and dislikes, and a shared history. I love you, and I’m not letting you go now. It will be all right, love.”

Severus smiled at that, fears allayed. He wrapped his arms around his young lover and held him close. He kissed Harry once again, lips moving softly, then with more force. He swiped his tongue across Harry’s lips, demanding and receiving entrance. He explored Harry’s mouth thoroughly, moaning low in his throat. Harry’s answering moans inflamed him further. He pulled back just enough to speak, voice rasping with passion.

“Bed. Now.” Harry nodded. He picked the younger man up and carried him to his bedroom. He set him gently on the edge of the bed, then sat next to him. 

“Are you sure you want this right now?” Harry nodded and spelled their clothes away. They flew neatly across the room to land in piles, side by side. He turned and pressed gently on Severus’ shoulders, tumbling him back on the pillows. He settled his weight atop the older man and kissed him passionately, grinding his erection into Severus’ belly. 

“Does it feel like I don’t want you, love? I’ve dreamed of this for months.” There were no more words after that. Harry explored every inch of his lover with his hands, brushing delicately across Severus’ skin, making the other man tremble with need. He followed his hands with lips and tongue. He feathered his mouth along Severus’ thighs, whispering softly.

“I may not have done this before, but I know what to do. Tell me if you don’t like something, all right?” Severus nodded shakily. He was unable to speak at that moment. His hands stroked down to wind themselves in Harry’s hair. He moaned.

“Oh, more, please, Harry, more.” Harry smiled and dove onto his erect cock, licking the tip, sliding his tongue along the foreskin, reveling in the responses of his mate. He slid lips and tongue up and down Severus’ fully erect and aching member. When he had the entire length in his throat, he sucked, hard and fast, then slower and softer, varying the pace and pressure until Severus thought he’d go mad with desire, with need, with love.

As he felt himself balance on the edge of a truly mind blowing orgasm, Harry stopped. He flipped them both over, carefully, and whispered to his mate. “I want you to fuck me, Severus. Show me how to make love.” Severus groaned his approval. He arranged Harry on the pillows and drank his fill of the wanton sight of his young lover, so ready for him. He traced paths of fire all over his body, using lips and tongue and clever fingers to bring him to a fever pitch of excitement. He reached for the jar of lube he kept nearby and carefully slicked up his fingers. He watched Harry’s face as he inserted one, letting the younger man get used to the intrusion. Softly, he began to thrust. Harry moaned, features twisted in passion. 

“More, love….oh right there…yes…yes” He was incoherent with need now. Severus added another finger, then finally a third, stretching his lover. He didn’t want to hurt him. He was delighted to be the one to deflower his beloved, and swore to himself that Harry would never have cause to seek another. Finally, he carefully coated his cock in the lube and poised himself at the entrance to Nirvana. He looked deeply into Harry’s eyes. Slowly, he slid in, inch by inch. He was rewarded by moans and gasps, Harry’s hands clutching his arse. When he was fully seated, he forced himself to be still. Harry cried out.

“For God’s sake Severus! I need you. I love you. Fuck me, now!” At that, Severus began a rhythm rife with passion and love, stroking in and out, harder and faster. One hand reached down to set the same rhythm on Harry’s weeping prick. He wanted Harry to come first. A few hard strokes later, he did, exploding white frothy fluid over stomach and chest, and Severus’ hand. The clenching muscles around his own cock sent him over the edge and he exploded deep inside his lover. Harry milked him of every drop. He rested his weight gently on Harry, who cuddled him close, whispering words of praise of love.

“That was the most amazing experience of my life, love. Thank you. I’m glad it was you who was the first, the only one; to show me what making love can be between two people.” Harry kissed him softly, sweetly.

Severus murmured back, “You’re going to kill me one day, but I daresay I’ll enjoy it. You are a wonderful lover, my Harry. I’m so glad I took that blasted potion. It brought us together.” He slid carefully out of his beloved, turned and tucked Harry into his arms. They rested together, enjoying each other, talking drowsily of this and that. They napped awhile, then took a shower and prepared for dinner.

Any fears they might have had about being public about their relationship were allayed at that first meal. There was no proscription against homosexuality in their world. It was rare, but by no means uncommon. The only people that were surprised were the ones that didn’t realize their antagonistic relationship earlier was a cover for another, deeper feeling.

Start of term was rather tense; it took Ron quite some time to come to terms with the fact that his best friend was living with his Potions Professor and fully intended to marry him. Snape did his best to win the young man over and eventually succeeded. A mutual love of Wizard’s Chess helped smooth the way. Hermione of course, had known all along that this might happen; she was thrilled for her best friend and the Professor she’d come to like and respect through Order meetings and Potions classes. 

At Christmas, Severus surprised Harry with engagement bands and a romantic, highly public, proposal of marriage. There wasn’t a dry eye in the house when Harry accepted joyfully and kissed his mate passionately in front of everyone present. The faculty and students had never seen their Potions Master so happy; classes were still strict, but they lacked the former sarcasm and snarkiness that had made his lessons so hated. 

Harry accepted the position offered to him by the Headmaster. He’d be the new DADA instructor next term, while he completed post secondary education by mail. He intended to be a Healer when he was through, but was quite content to teach DADA. There was no further threat from Voldemort; Harry had defeated him at Halloween that year, using the combined power of love and the magic of his mate merged with his own to send the fiend into hell for all eternity, along with all his Death Eaters. Severus escaped such a fate; the power of love had finally rid him of the dratted Dark Mark on the very night he and Harry first made love.

On a sunny June day, when NEWTS were complete and the students were ready to return home for the summer, Harry Potter and Severus Snape pledged their eternal love for one another in front of their closest friends and family. Their Bonding Ceremony was simple and heartfelt. They settled down at the castle, loving one another for all time.

The End


End file.
